Heat wave
by DaoneBlade
Summary: A 11 year old boy who gets heat powers and uses the for good. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Heat wave is born

Chapter 1:

Heatwave is born

I was lying motionlessly on the ground with enthuasm as I stared at the clouds. They were fluffy green clouds and it was just peculliar that they were green. I knew shouldn't of done this. But, I followed it to the source.

I walked for some time through the woods. When I came across a barrel with a a label that said"Hazardous do not come near." Of course knowing my lack of comprehension. I had to go see the barrel. So, as I walked toward the barrel I noticed a gas pouring out of it. I started to hack out coughs and a few seconds later I fainted.

Hours later, my eyelids started to open. I sat up and looked about the forest. It wasn't that late. I could tell by the sun. I placed my hand on the ground and felt something hot on my hand. It was a leaf that was burning rapidly. I put my hands out toward the leaf and noticed my hand absorbed the fire. I took my hand close to my face and looked at it. A giant wave of heat came out. "Ahhhh." I yelled as I closed my hand. "I seem to have powers" I stared at my reflection in the puddle. Then I dipped my hand in the puddle to get a drink. Then, I felt my hand start to burn. I looked at it and noticed it was steaming. "YOW" I screamed as i tried to dry my hand. "Ok Ryan lesson 1 don't go near cold things." I whispered to my self.

I headed home wondering what my name will be. I walked inside my house and saw no body was home yet. So, I plopped on the couch and flipped to the news channel. The weather was on and I heard the words "Heat wave."

_Perfect super hero name _he thought excitedly to himself. He knew he had to be careful how he used powers. Since, one mistake could decide the fate of an inocent person's life. From all this thinking I suddenly felt very tired and walked to my bed to take a nap.

To be continued...


	2. The Heart of Justice

Chapter 2:

The heart of justice

It has been well over a week since got my powers. I have been experimenting with them and found out I can absorb heat and need to watch out for stuff under forty degrees or I will weaken. I have been wondering what i will do when winter comes. I figure I will have to wear some layers or set myself on fire. I think I rather wear layers.

Okay, so far I didn't know what to do with my powers. So, I was just walking down the streets. When I saw some one mugging this old man. I thought of attacking the guy mugging him. But remember my idenity would be shown. So, I rummage through my pockets and found a red scarf. I quickly put it on my face and pulled of my fingerless gloves.

"Hey doofus." I screamed." Pick on some one your own age."

"Kid, I don't want to hurt you." He beckoned.

"Oh, you won't." I snickered as I released a wave of heat at the ruffian.

He screamed in pain. "A bang baby." he cried as he took out his gun and aimed it at my head

"Is this the part when I am spose to be scared" I asked calmly as he pulled the trigger to his gun.

I waved my hand in the air to make a heat shield which on impact melted the bullet. "Tsk tsk, I expected more of a challenge from you." I laughed as I through a metal bar at him and rapped it around his body. "I would bring you to the police myself. But it seems your rapped up."

The old man walked towards me. "Thank you. We need more people like you in this city."

"No problem its my job." I said proudly as I walked away.

I stared at my hands "I wonder if I can use these powers for transportation." Then I remembered when I made a shield out of heat. I stretched my hand out in front of me facing the ground and made the shield appear I stepped on it andlifted it with my heat powers and flied around the city.

I thought for a second. Why do I have this power? I thought. Well what ever it is I will use them for good.

Then, I heard a loud booming noise int he direction of my friends house. What is that? I thought

To be continued...

I own all the charactors in this but I dont own static shock


	3. A friend in need

Chapter 3:

A friend in need...

I quickly glided across the air ignoring the pain from the coolness of the breeze. I looked down and skidded to a stop. My friend, Sky, was sprawled on the ground. I glided down and saw that both his parents were dead. I looked at him and checked for a pulse. Luckily he was still alive. But how long he would stay alive I didn't know. I threw him over my shoulders and started to walk towards my heat glyph. When suddenly, a massive figure aproached.

"Who are you?" I snarled suspecting he did this or it.

The figure grabbed a cigarette and poked it at me. The cigarette quickly ignited as I saw the figures face. He had orange eyes, some what wrinkly skin, looked like he was about 35, and was about 7 feet tall.

"I am smoke." He growled.

"Smoke?" I asked."What type of name is that!"

"Silence!"He shouted.

I gave the middle aged man a long glare and finally managed to get out of my trance. I clenched my fist and threw a wave of heat at him.

"Did you do this!" I sneered as I aproached the man.

"I might of" He said as he released smoke out of his hands.

I started coughing and coughing untill everything finally faded.

To be continued...


End file.
